<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone With the Sun by lixiesunkisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098552">Gone With the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixiesunkisses/pseuds/lixiesunkisses'>lixiesunkisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magic, NOT ON SCREEN BUT ITS IMPLIED, WITCHES AU, Witch Jisung, Witches, for my twitter oomf, gonna pull this title out my ass, i mean...lowkey comfort ig, im sorry for the angst my hand slipped, jilix, mayhaps there is a death, my writing is so crusty omg, not @ the way i forgot to mention magic in these tags, oh yeah, this is what i get for not practicing for like a year, this was supposed to be fluff but apparently i'm incapable of that, witch felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixiesunkisses/pseuds/lixiesunkisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just, you know this alley isn’t usually lit up, so when I saw the light I came over to see what it was.” The boy placed his face into Jisung’s neck, Jisung could feel the smile. </p><p>“So, what was that? Magic?”</p><p>Jisung side-eyes him with amusement, the tension leaving his body. “I think you already know the answer to that, Felix.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone With the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_dream/gifts">flying_dream</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my twitter oomf @thotforscy, please don't hurt me 🙇</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung loved this.</p><p>The night wind fluttered against his hair and clothes, cold enough to make pleasant goosebumps decorate his skin but not wrack his body with shivers. He loves the night sky and how the moon illuminates the alleyway to his spot just right and how it makes the colors that splay its walls look. But what Jisung loves the most is his wall, an insignificant little thing that you wouldn’t even notice at first glance unless you were looking for it in the first place. Its red bricks are already starting to turn grey from rust and the constant wear and tear Jisung put through, but he wouldn’t change it for a thing.</p><p>Sighing contently to himself he sets down the duffle bag he brought with him and unzips it, inside are what seems like millions of cans and jars of paint, he finds himself thumbing through various jars and plastics too indecisive on which one he should start with but ultimately decides in the end that his favorite, a crimson-colored can will do, and starts to get to work.</p><p>He hums a little as he outlines the new sigil he just learned from Hyunjin’s book of shadows, earlier that week. He said it was supposed to represent calmness and clarity for the body, and he was going to need it if the way he was feeling tonight had an indication.</p><p>Earlier that day Hyunjin and Minho proposed that they go clubbing tonight, so naturally, he protested, not because Jisung didn’t like clubbing it's one of the ways he loved to test his newest spells was testing them on the various men and women who tried to get with him while clubbing so there was that, normally he’d be all for it but tonight was supposed to a chill night no loud noises or random people trying to touch on him. Just him, his two friends, and magic. But no, they wanted to go out tonight, and Jisung was stuck out here alone and feeling bad for not wanting to do something both of his friends did.</p><p>Sometimes Jisung wonders how he ended up with two extroverted friends who would willingly spend their time in a hot and sweaty club room rather than underneath the moon and stars just relaxing. Friends who, maybe took their magic more seriously.</p><p>A sigh expels his lips as he thinks about all of this, it’s not that he doesn’t love them because he does and would do anything for them in a heartbeat he just doesn’t understand them sometimes, but they probably are the same way. It’s not like he can blame them, not when...no he’s not gonna think about that.</p><p>The sigil was done and Jisung berates himself for barely even being able to appreciate the process of painting on his wall because of all his thinking. But now wasn’t the time for that, now was the time for his other favorite part, the actual magic.</p><p>After making sure that everything was securely back in his bag, Jisung steps closer to the wall and gingerly touches the newfound paint letting it stick to the palm of his hand, this part wasn’t necessary but he loves the way it feels, like he’s a child again and playing with his mother’s paints that were always placed out of his reach but always made it into his possession resulting in a mess anyways.</p><p>After a while he starts to recite Hyunjin’s incantation, reveling in the familiar feeling of his magic flowing through and around him, as he watches as the painted sigil starts to glow it’s not bright enough to draw attention but enough that he can feel a semblance of heat come from it. It’s addicting, Jisung thinks, to be able to feel something like that and feels bad for the people who don’t, and that’s why he’ll never understand why Hyunjin and Minho would rather go party when they could do something, feel something like this. But he doesn’t want to lose them too.</p><p>Oh, he was thinking about it again, he wishes he could stop that. Maybe if he could convince them to focus on their magic for more than two seconds, that wouldn’t happen again, and if Hyunjin could make a sigil for clarity of the mind as well, or maybe asking Minho for a potion would be better. Just something that would help with all the jumbled thoughts in his head.</p><p>He was about to leave after looking at the wall one more time before he left, but when a body pressed against him from behind, he just about jumped out of his skin.<br/>
It’s a boy, or an outline of a boy anyway, just there behind him. Once again more thoughts flow through Jisung’s brain, something along the lines of, holy shit-who, is he? Did he see him do magic? How long has he even been there? And why was he still pressed up against him? Deciding to voice these thoughts, Jisung spoke up.</p><p>“Um, who the fuck are you?” He winces, that had come out a lot ruder than he was intending it to, but he couldn’t take it back now.</p><p>The boy in question seemed to laugh at the words if the way his body was moving was any indication. Instead, the boy pressed closer, putting Jisung on the edge, the hand on the wall was clenching now in anticipation. He could defend himself if need be, but that doesn’t mean he wants to get into a fight.</p><p>Jisung now regrets not going with his friends to the club, because now he’s gonna have to either get into a fight or die tonight, and he doesn’t feel like doing either of those two things at this moment.</p><p>He guesses this is what he gets for not being more careful. Although, he’s never had to worry about people invading this space before. Not like his magic is a secret, it's just most people aren’t that receptive of the concept when they find out, labeling him as a devil worshiper of some sort, not fun.</p><p>But all these feelings melt away when the boy finally says something and Jisung feels stupid for not recognizing him before.</p><p>“I just, this alley isn’t usually lit up, so when I saw the light I came over to see what it was.”</p><p>The boy placed his face into Jisung’s neck, Jisung could feel the smile, “So, what was that? Magic?”</p><p>Jisung side-eyes him with amusement, the tension leaving his body. “I think you already know the answer to that, Felix.”</p><p>Instead of responding, Felix pulls Jisung into a hug, relishing in his warmth. He missed this, and Jisung is sure Felix missed it too, missed when it was the two of them, missed Felix holding him, kissing him, missed when he had someone who loved to do magic with him, missed his best friend. I just missed Felix in general.</p><p>He finds himself leaning into Felix’s touch as he presses a kiss to his temple. “How long do you have?” his voice barely passing for a whisper it's so low.</p><p>“Just a few more hours, I’m sorry baby.”</p><p>Jisung rests his head on Felix, “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>They stood there for a bit, letting the magic pulse around them, breathing it in and letting it consume them. It felt like they were there for hours, but when the heat finally started to recede from the wall, he knew they couldn’t have been there for even twenty minutes at the most. But it’s only when the glowing finally dies down does Jisung remove his hand, magic is gone but the paint remains, now dry and cracked against his palm. For a split second, he thinks there’s a deeper meaning to that, but shakes it off, that’s something he definitely doesn’t want to dig into, instead choosing to thread his fingers with Felix.</p><p>They spend the rest of the night like that, holding hands and exchanging soft words in between sweet kisses until the sun rises and takes Felix with it. There’s a feeling in his chest that clenches every time this happens, but Jisung just looks up at the sky and grabs his duffel bag, and whispers,</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, my sunshine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>